My Trip
by Stefa Roberts
Summary: this is cool lil story about what would happen if I went to the gargoyles world. please excuse the bad spelling damn I hate typos


What is Real and what is Fantasy: my trip to the Gargoyles. Authors Note: none of the gargoyle characters belong to me they belong to Disney, and please don't sue me for anything else that I may copy from someone. By Stefa Roberts kssmiley@msn.com

It was your typical Saturday my mom was cleaning the kitchen while I was watching a marathon of Gargoyles. My brother being a freak about games was in his room playing them. _"Stefa remember there's a big lighting storm tonight and me and your brother has to go out and get some supplies just in case." _I nodded not really caring and just watched my show some more. I loved the gargoyles and my life is so boring and dull I wished ever since I was 8 to have a real cool adventure with magic, and mystery and most of all mythical creatures in it. I was just wearing my usual stuff my loosely fitting blue jean shorts, which had a small hole in the back, and my short sleeved gray shirt that was short to show off my waist and tummy. I was 5'8, had short blondish brown hair wasn't much to look at but I heard no one complain and also I loved anything about anything that was either Fantasy or anything that involved Magic. It had been three hours when they had left and the lighting was really picking up, I was never scared of lighting but now I was because it was weird the lighting I saw wasn't normal it was green instead of white. __"Where could those guys be!?" Then the worse thing happened at the best part of my show the cable went out. __"AHHH! Dang it now I have to go outside and fix the satellite!" (the satellite is one that goes on the ground like direct TV)

I walked out getting soaked and took a look at the dish. It was the strangest thing too it was kinda glowing yellow. When I touched it I felt like my hand was tingling. Then I saw lighting strike the dish then just all white. I woke up on our couch. _"Huh? Oh yeah I must of got hit by lighting but I feel ok and--WHAT IN THE HELL!?" _I looked around the whole new room everything was animated. I took a look at so and me was I, I looked around then paused saying __"Wait a sec! this is my wish it finally came true I must be another world either that or I'm on drugs, which of course I am against." I turned around hearing a guy saying _"do you always talk to yourself or is this just one of those moments?" _"AAAH! IT'S BROOKLYN!!" I fell off the couch and got back up and backed up into a wall. __"Hey how did you know my name? have we met?" The I saw the whole rest of them coming up probably wondering what the noise was. They all gave me that look of confusion then I saw Elisa roll her eyes and say __"The kid has probably never seen a gargoyle before you guys I think scared her half to death." With that she shooed them out for a minute. She walked towards me and said __"Hey kid are you ok?" "Elisa? Elisa Maza !?" I said still in a bit of shock_._ She blinked and then grabbed my shoulders asking __"how did you know my name?" I was about to tell her but then I thought about what if I was to tell her about her feelings, friends and family being nothing more then a cartoon. Having everything ever happen to her written out because some guy wanted his or her ratings higher. 

I couldn't it would give her a nervous break down so I said_ "Um I know a lot about you guys!...But you don't know anything about me...sorry."_I told Elisa that I came from somewhere far off which of course made her think I was crazy so I explained everything about her brother, the clan and her feelings. _"Is it that obvious!?"_ I nodded _"but I guess only to me, so I wouldn't worry about it. Look Elisa I don't want to freak them out so just tells them I'm Psychic or something ok?"_ Elisa nodded and went outside and brought them back in. I walked up to them all and said their names and what their attitudes were._ "Goliath, smart naive and a bit overbearing, the leader. Hudson, Wise Scottish to the core, and a bit of a complainer, the elder of the group. Brooklyn, stressed out, too many hormones and lonely the rebel of the group. Broadway, a bit pudgy but in a cute way kind and sweet, the eldest teenager of the group. Lexington, smart ,agile and a bit of a prankster, the brains of the group. Angela, beautiful, light as a feather and a bit of a person who doesn't think things threw, the beauty of the group."_ I smiled as they all froze up and had their mouths all open in wonderment. 

I let Bronx smell me then when he licked my hand I petted him on the head. "_Oh and who could forget good old Bronx?" _ I turned to the group my hands on my hips smiling._ "Oh and if your wondering call it a guess of a Psychic." _I winked to them and asked Elisa where the drinks were, and went over to the fridge. After I told them all about their lives they were a little freaked by the expressions on their faces I could tell. __"Don't worry I don't work with any of your enemies so relax I don't bite." I was watching some TV with Hudson when he asked me __"Aye and why do ye have to be in me lap lass?" "because you're so soft and warm!" I replied in a cute baby voice and smiled as he blushed. I heard as the Trio laughed and at Hudson and Hudson yelled at them to be quite. I snuggled up to Hudson, which made him blush even more and kinda yelp. I giggled and said __"Oh doesn't be so up tight Hudson I'm not going to do anything I'm just doing this because well wait why am I doing this?....Oh well might as well enjoy it!" I was tired and he was so soft and warm so like a cat I fell asleep sitting on his lap with my head on his chest. I woke up and saw Lex standing over the couch looking right at me in wonder. 

_"Um hi Lex what time is it?", "about one in the morning." ,_"let's see I feel asleep at seven so five hours of sleep was good." I grabbed Lex by his neck and pulled him down with me on the couch __"AAAH!" I heard him yelp as I pulled him down. I tumbled around with him on the couch for a bit giggling as his tail tickled me and so I tickled him back. The next thing I knew is that he stopped and looked down to me smiling. He was above me I had my legs out and his waist half way in from my legs I could probably squeeze him with my legs if wanted but I didn't want to, well now anyway ^_^

The next thing I knew is hearing laughter and Lex tripping over me trying to get up saying _"It isn't what it looks like!" _I sat up and looked on as Lex tried franticly I guess to tell Brook and Broad that he didn't like me. I felt a bit flush and so I stood up, stretched and walked outside to the balcony. This was the watchtower above the police station. __"Are they still in that series? oh well." I felt my cheeks still hot __"am I blushing? nah no way I never blush...or could it be......no way I'm like that am I?" I crossed my arms on the railing and looked up to the sky. __"I wonder if anyone misses....no way I'm the black sheep of my family not to mention I had more enemies then I did friends." I starred onto the night as the wind whipped my hair all over the place. 

_"Stefa is it? look we didn't mean to hurt you in anyway."_ I heard Brooklyn say coming towards me. I didn't look to him because I felt a certain guilt but when he was behind me and he put his hand on my shoulder I just gasped and leant into him feeling his broad chest. I could tell he was blushing, and embarrassed because he wasn't moving and his hands were twitching a little and I could actually feel his sweat as is soaked threw my shirt. I turned around, smiled and faced Brooklyn saying _"you didn't hurt my feelings at all so don't worry K?" _I gave him a wink and walked back inside with him still frozen. I smiled as I walked up to Lex and Hudson who were still confused about why I toyed with them a bit. "_It's called having a bit of flirtatious fun boys!" _ I smiled and hopped back on the couch watching a movie. __"I wonder what episode are we in? Would this one be a new one? hey maybe all the kids are watching should I say hello? Wait they could be hearing this right now!!"  I thought to myself then widened my eyes and felt a creepy vibe. I got bored easily so I looked around a bit and in the kitchen fixing popcorn was Broadway. __"Hi Broadway, so what do you do for fun around here?" "well I usually try the whole new foods or watch a movie or two what do you do Stefa?" "Well I would tell you but I think actions speak better then words." "what does that MEEEAAAAN!" I pinched him in the butt and giggled saying __"well from where I come from I is a bit of a flirt not to mention a person who is way on greetings." 

As he turned around to probably stare at me for about an hour I decided to cut out then I thought. _"My god that is suppose to be Angela's boyfriend in the future and me just pinched him in the butt! It was fun thought HA HA." _I smiled at that thought and bumped right into Angela. __"Oh hi Stefa was it? do you know what that screaming was?" "Hi Angela, well I think Broadway knows maybe you should go and ask him?" As Angela ran over to Broadway I giggled and laughed on. I sighed trying to catch my breath and went around maybe searching for new things. I went down a hall to see three doors. __"Maybe these are the guy's rooms?..........well time to check!" I always wanted to check out their rooms to see what they were really like. I opened the first door on the right side and walked inside shutting the door behind me. I clicked on the light that lit up a little lamp that was sitting on a black stool. 

I took a good look around _" A rock and roll poster, a bed with red sheets, and a picture and of some girls human I think and lastly a magazine with how to deal with stress. This must be Brooklyn's room, the poor guy always had it tough except with the lady's if I might add."_ As I turned around to check out the other rooms I bumped into......Brooklyn? He must have heard the words I said because he had closed the door and he was looking down at me smiling. I was blushing and said in my now very high voice _"I'm sorry Brooklyn I didn't mean to I just wanted to check something out. Please don't get mad at me, I swear I won't tell anyone.....of what...I...saw?" _ I pleaded then stopped as he put his strong hands on my shoulders. I was blushing now a brighter red because come on let's face it he is cute and I never have been really this close to a guy with almost nothing else on except for a piece of leather and a belt. I looked away from him and passed him rubbing my body against his for a moment. I didn't know why but I had to get out of that room and quick or something bad would happen and I would lose something I value, like my virginity. ^_^ 

I closed the door behind me hearing Brooklyn say _"yes you are the man!" _I wanted to go back in there and yell at him but I just shook my head and went to the door across from his. and as like before I entered and closed the door behind me. I turned on the lights and I took a look around walking towards the middle of the room. __"Hmm star trek poster, computer, CD player? a bed with green sheets and a Book on um How to do cross mechanics the easy way? This is definitely Lexington's room or my name is AAAH!" I was surprised by Lex who came out of closet and said __"Hi Stefa what are you doing in here?" I turned to the little Lexington and said __"Oh I was just um taking a look around but I see this is your room so I guess I'll go." "Wait Stefa! do you want to play a computer game?" he gave me those puppy eyes and so I smiled and said __"Sure I'd love to Little Lexington!". He blinked once not knowing why I called him that, shrugged then held out his hand. I took his hand and blushed a bit then was led to a black fold out chair made from steel. He sat down and began to turn on everything and also tried to load the game. 

I just sat on the chair but then feel it starts to break and got up and looked down at the bottom. _"Lexington one of the legs is chewed?" _"Oh it must be from Bronx he thinks most things are chew toys, but um where are you going to AYE!" I sat in his lap with my legs out to the right and my bum right on his lap. I looked to him with my eyes looking seductive and said __"Right here would be fine don't ya think Little Lexington?" His skin turned maroon and he just nodded slowly as I giggled. I loved playing with their minds like this it was fun not to mention I was trying to enjoy myself because I had no Idea when I was getting back home. We played a space flight game and were playing with joysticks and blasting things up. As we played on the game got harder so with my attention a bit to the game I said __"Lex if you beat me in this I'll kiss you right on the cheek! but if you lose you get to be my servant deal?" "Deal!" . We played on to I guess two thirty in the morning and I was trying my hardest but he beat me. I had about a two thousand points and he had two thousand and thirty, he beat me by only thirty points and he enjoyed that fact and did a little jig of his victory. 

I sighed and said "_Ok ok enough with the jig a deals a deal. So here goes nothing!" _ I turned his head to the right and closed my eyes and was about to kiss his cheek when we heard Broadway say "_Hey Lexington I need ya for something!" _"What Broad--" I accidentally cut him off as he turned towards me as I was trying to kiss his cheek and instead I kissed him right on the lips full on, open mouthed. I opened my eyes quickly to the taste of bubble gum, cheese chips and soda to see that I got Lex right on the lips who was blushing but not stopping until I pulled away and said __"Ok you did that not me." He just stayed there and opened his eyes and looked at me with his eyes half opened and with the biggest grin I have ever seen in my life. "__WHOO-HOO! Wait to go get her Lex!" I heard Brooklyn say I got up from Lex's lap and started to chase Broadway and Brooklyn down. __"Why you little! Come back here and take it like guys!" . I guess it was a surprise to them when I caught up and grabbed them by their tails. As they tried to run down a hall I tied their tails together and heard them fall to the ground as they tried to run. I walked over to them and crouched down and looked at them.

Brooklyn was on the bottom and Broadway was on top of him both back to back. I laughed and said _"See and that's what ya get for messing with a girl! Hey wait a sec you guys are jealous aren't you?" "NO WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT?" _ They both said together. __"Well one you both messed with us and two you are blushing now that I am this close to you." Before they could say anything I gave them a big smooch on their foreheads and smiled saying. __"You know you guys are cute when you blush." Before I left I jumped on top of the pile and heard an "_OOF!" _ As I landed on top of Broadway. __"That's for running too damn fast!" I giggled and got off and looked over to Lex who was laughing his head off. I walked over to Lex and pushed him to the pile hearing another "__OOF!" As Lex landed onto Broadway. I turned and looked to the group winking and saying __"Maybe if your lucky I'll try harder next time to date ya!" I walked out without saying a word and went running into the last room Broadway's laughing. I did the same as the rooms from before and saw a guide to take out, recipe books, a couple of TV guides, a big bed with blue sheets and lastly a poster with one of Shakespeare's poems on it and the words HAVE FUN were underlined. I sighed and stepped out of the room and closed the door behind me and walked out to I guess the Living room where the TV was and sat on the couch watching a comedy show. I watched to tube for about an hour then I saw it was almost six in the morning the sun would be rising soon so I hopped out of my comfy spot and went to the balcony. 

I watched as Elisa and Goliath shared a moment talking while Lex and the others were teasing each other. I walked up behind Elisa saying _"My my they are the most interesting thing I have ever seen in my life." "Why do you think so? Would you like me to set you up? Brooklyn's cute isn't he?" "I-I Elisa what in the world!?"_ I was blushing to see Elisa laugh and along with the others except for Brooklyn who was just trying to hide his face. "_AH! Stop that or you'll turn to stone looking stupid!" _ I yelled at them getting a bit annoyed. They went to their usual pose and the sun rose with me saying __"I'll be looking forward to that Elisa now let's get some shut eye!".

I was tired so I just plopped down on the couch and snoozed the day away like Cadney. When I woke up it was about five pm so I thought I had about an hour before they woke up so I fixed myself something to eat. _"There's always room for Jell-o!" _I giggled as I ate my bowl of strawberry Jell-o. I cleaned up my mess and threw away the soda and cleaned the bowl I also cleaned the rest of the place up too. __"My this place really *cough* needed a woman's touch *cough*." I put the cleaning things away mops, rags ECT. __"Hi Stefa! Wow you certainly did a nice job of cleaning I can even put my hand on the TV and expect my hand to not be gray with dust." I curtsied laughing. __"Yeah I guess this is a way to repay for you guys being so kind in letting me stay here." I walked outside with Elisa and told her of what I did to the guys last night, which of course had her laughing. We watched as they broke from their stone encasements __"WOW! They are so cool!" Elisa just nodded and sighed saying __"Yes I know." I was thinking about all the fan-fictions I read about Elisa and Goliath being more then just friendly and so I just giggled. __"Oh the things I could tell you Elisa the things I could tell you!" I laughed thinking back to some fanfics. Elisa gave me a puzzled look then we turned our attention back to the gargoyles.

Goliath greeted Elisa as so did the others and they just waved a bit to me, I frowned then said _"Fine you ain't going to hug me then I'll hug you!" _I smiled and hugged all of them which of course I got a laugh or two and hugs back. "_Hey Elisa does have some clothing and maybe a shower here that I could borrow and use?" _"Yeah Stefa I'll get you some of my old stuff and I don't know where the shower is though?" "I do Elisa!" "So do I!" "Yikes! Brooklyn Lexington is you that eager to...never mind." Elisa went down the stairs out of the clock tower while Brooklyn and Lexington led me down one of the halls to two doors. __"The one on the left is the bathroom and the one on the right is towels, soap ECT." Lexington explained. They waited there for about five minutes so I said to get them moving along __"What are you two waiting for a strip tease!? Now be off with ye!" They turned to each other and before I closed the door behind me I heard Brooklyn say __"what's a strip tease? Let's ask Goliath or maybe Hudson or hey why not Elisa?" . "_Oh this is not going to be a good night for me *sigh* oh well might as well take a shower." _

I went to the closet across the bathroom and grabbed a big white towel and a bar of soap and a fresh unused rag. I went back into the bathroom and first I took of my shirt then slipped off my shorts I was just in my black silk panties and bra when I heard a whisper from the door "_I think victory just told us her secret!". _"What the?" I turned to the door to see no one but it was cracked open slightly. I shook my head but before I turned around fully to face the shower I heard a whisper from the door say "_High diddly Dee are those things for me?" _ I went to the door and swung it open expecting to see Lexington or at least Brooklyn but no one. __"Hmmm I wonder?" I shrugged and closed the door hard behind me and heard two loud thuds hit the floor outside the door. "_That'll teach them!" _ I slipped off my undergarments and hopped into the shower and turned it on to warm water. I washed my hair first then my body and I sighed saying "_Different place same things to do.... Oh well at least no one knows me here." _

I turned on this radio that was hanging from the showerhead and I turned it from this classical music to some dance music like the Macarena by the bay side boys and I started to move along and somewhat sing to the music with pride and happiness in my tone. After about I guess an hour I hopped out and felt the cold air hit my water soaked body. I quickly grabbed the towel and dried myself off, wrapped it around me and stepped outside to look for a towel to dry my hair. As I stood on one leg trying to reach for the towel in the back I heard someone or maybe some group stop and kinda gasp. I turned around facing Brooklyn, Hudson, Lexington and Broadway who had their mouths open starring at me while I dried my hair. It looks like they were going outside for patrol because Hudson had his sword in handy that and I guess because they way they looked pumped up and ready. "_Ok if you don't look away in the next ten seconds I'll make sure you never have children...."_ They turned their heads and slammed against the right side of the wall as I passed them. "_Works every time!"_ I laughed walking to the couch. 

I saw the clothes nicely folded up and looked at them picking them up. "_Ok this is not funny?" _ I picked up a white dress that had straps that went over my shoulders and it was like a tank top dress, the bottom went down to my knees and when I spin it would spin around. "_Great so if I go on top of an air shaft and I hold some of this dress down I'll look like Marline Monroe. Oh Elisa is going to get it!" _ I had no choice so I put it on along with my black boots and went outside. "_Yeah, yeah let the laughs roll on!" _ But instead of laughs I heard comments from them like. (Hudson) "_Aye lass ye are the prettiest thing I have seen since me olden days!"_(Brooklyn) "W-Wow you're hot!" (Angela)"Oh my Stefa you look gorges!"(Broadway) "Nice dress Stefa I really like it!" (Goliath)"you look nice tonight young Stefa." (Elisa) "And just to think I never got this kind of treatment when I wore it in high school!". And Lexington just drooled on as I guess he was too nervous to say anything. 

I smiled and blushed a little but then I felt a gust of wind surround me and the dress went up as I tried to push it down I heard Lexington finally say "_It's like Marline Monroe except younger!" _I just blushed some more and giggled. "_Ok ok enough with the sweet talk now why are you guys out here on such a great night?" _"We heard that there was a rumor Demona was going to try something at the fun house!" I suddenly felt a chill up my back as Talon came from behind me and said "_And she also escaped with Fang that's why were here..." _"_AAAH! IT'S DEREK! I mean Talon!" _ I ran into Hudson and hid behind him saying "_Next time don't do that Derek." _"Elisa is you telling my secret to everyone you meet?" "No Derek she's special she knows a lot about everyone in fact she already knew most of our history and told me about you before I could ever tell her.". I stepped forward and held out my hand to Derek who smiled and shook it. "_Nice to meet you Derek. I'm Stefa Roberts AKA Elisa's distant cousin." _"Elisa is that---?" "Yep we made a deal that she wouldn't go out to tell if I could accept her as my young distant cousin." 

I smiled and heard Derek say "_well this is a first a kids got the drop on my sister." _ Derek chuckled. I thought "_Oh great were in that episode where the clones fight them and then they beat Demona and Thailog traitors them ECT. I could tell them but that would ruin the whole thing."_ I smiled and said "__Hey guys I don't feel so good so I'll stay here and maybe catch a couple of sights of the city." They nodded and headed off and left Elisa and me alone.

To Be continued in Chapter 2. Love waits for no one ^_~

color for the person speaking to help ya people out a bit

teal=Stefa

blue=Broadway

Red=Brooklyn

Green=Lexington

Purple=Goliath

pink=Angela

Orange=Hudson

Tan=Elisa

Gray=Derek

__

Pale Blue=mom

Turqoiuse=for two people talking together or at the same time.


End file.
